Nu-13
Summary Nu-13 is a Murakumo Unit said to be the Sword of Izanami. She is a playable character in the BlazBlue series. Nu-13’s design is wholly based on the Mecha Musume concept, a design motif that includes 'humanizing' machines or inanimate objects. In the case of Nu, hers is based on swords. When not in battle, she appears as a young girl with sunken red eyes and long silver hair tied into a braid held together by a single blade. She wears a bright jumpsuit and a long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the end. She wears a magic power regulator eyepatch on her right eye and she is barefoot having blue nail polish on both fingers and toes. In BlazBlue: Phase Shift 4, her said right eye is revealed to be with black sclera, and when shown, emanates blue vein marks that slowly take over her right side. Nu is shown to have a split personality; one that is an emotionless girl that follows orders without question and the other as a yandere who is madly in love with Ragna the Bloodedge. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely Low 6-B | Low 6-B physically, 2-A, likely Low 1-C with Hax | 5-A Name: Nu-13, Sword of Izanami Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Less than a year old Classification: Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field, Artificial Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Calamity Trigger=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Lacks the need for sustenance due to being a Prime Field Device), Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 8; Has a life link with Ragna), Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Portal Creation, Acausality (Type 1; Is unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing her power), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm souls), Enhanced Senses (Can navigate through the boundary, an infinite space of nothing), Regeneration (Mid-High, Low-Godly over time Was capable of reconstructing her body after it fell into the edge without a soul, which is stated to erase anything from existence), Dimensional Travel, Flight, Telekinesis, Power Absorption (Was capable of absorbing Noel's powers as well as the Nox Nyctores), Reactive Evolution (Scales from Lambda, who is stated to be evolving by Relius), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly; Nox Nyctores, Azure Grimoire and Magic can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity, Nox Nyctores are also superior to Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Information Analysis (Can scan other people), Instinctive Reaction (Nox Nyctores and Legacy Weapons fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Space-Time Manipulation (Can distort Space and Time as a suicide attack), Gravity Manipulation (via Gravity Field), Clairvoyance (Capable of seeing future by using Azure), Paralysis Inducement (Capable of paralyzing Ragna), Statistics Amplification and Healing (Scales from Ragna, who can increase his stats and heal with the Azure Grimoire), Status Effect Inducement (Scaling from Lambda, who is capable of creating blackouts with her presence), Teleportation (Scaling from Lambda, who is capable of causing spatial transfers), Possession and Power Mimicry (Is capable of creating an exact copy of Ragna, and was capable of possessing him regardless if he won the fight or not), Invulnerability (Immune to conventional weaponry), Matter Manipulation (Scaling from Mu, who is capable of altering matter at atomic level), Immortality Negation (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9; Is stated to be an anti observer weapon, also thanks to having the Azure, she should have similar immortality negating properties as Ragna, who can kill Terumi, Arakune and Naoto with his Azure), Air Manipulation (via Burst) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron), Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without getting paralyzed), Transmutation (As a chosen, she's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Body Puppetry (Unaffected by body puppetry effects of Nox Nyctores), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Phenomena Intervention (Unaffected by phenomena intervention even by Amaterasu), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Capable of tanking Bolverk), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Technology Manipulation (Scaling from Lambda, who can break out from Kokonoe's control), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly), and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can withstand the blows of the Azure, which is far superior to the Nox Nyctores, which are also superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Precognition (Scales from Lambda, who's unpredictable to Terumi), Power Nullification (Is able to use her powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Sealing (Her essence remained unaffected after Kokonoe attempted to seal the black beast from her with Infinite Gravity), Death Manipulation (Can resist the effect of the Immortal Breaker), Law Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Is supposed to be a part of the Black Beast) |-|Chronophantasma= Same as Before, plus Regeneration (High-Godly; Thanks to her power of the Eye, which she absorbed from Noel. As the False Successor to the Eye, she's able to regenerate from Doomsday, which is capable of returning all possibilities to nothingness as well as rewrite all of reality in the process, also scales from Noel's Self observation, which makes her comparable to Terumi, someone who regenerated from Hakumen's Time Killer, which is superior to the cauldron's Existance erasure, which can erase someone from the past, present and future), Power Nullification (Eye of the Azure is capable of calming Power of Order), Power Bestowal (Eyes of the Azure is able to grant someone immortality), Phenomena Intervention (She can create Phenomena Interventions thanks to her Power of the Eye) |-|Central Fiction= Same as the first key, plus Time Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Transmutation, Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Has all of Take-Mikazuchi's powers), Accelerated Development (Can evolve thanks to the Embryo) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level+, likely Small Country level+ (Comparable to CT Ragna and Jin) | Small Country level+ physically (Can go toe-to-toe against CP Ragna). Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level with Hax (Has Eyes of the Azure, giving her the same phenomena intervention capabilities as Noel) | Large Planet level (Kept up with CF Hakumen, Ragna, Jin, Izayoi and Jubei at the same time. Mortally injured Hakumen). Able to ignore conventional durability in variety of ways. Speed: FTL (Comparable to Ragna and Jin) | FTL (Can keep up with Ragna) | FTL (Can keep up with Ragna) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, likely Class T | Class T | Class T Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class+, likely Small Country Class+ | Small Country Class+ | Large Planet Class Durability: At least Large Town level+, likely Small Country level+ | Small Country level+ | Large Planet level. Regeneration and Immortality make her very difficult to kill. Stamina: Limitless (Due to being Prime Field Device, her stamina is virtually limitless) Range: Extended Melee Range normally, Hundreds of Meters with Murakumo, Interdimensional with teleportation, Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal with Eye of the Azure Standard Equipment: *'Lux Sanctus: Murakumo:' The tenth Nox Nyctores, it is the only Nox Nyctores capable of creating without the Black Beast as a core. It's appeared as a giant sword but when activated, it turns into an armor and 8 swords surrounding the user. This weapon can only be wielded by Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Fields. Murakumo's abilities are versatile. It can connect to the Boundary in order to pull out limitless energy from the dimension, telekinetically move their swords, flight, summoning of swords and turrets, absorption that can work on illusions and even abstract entities, creating gravitational fields, teleportation even to other dimensions, firing energy, creating barriers, binding and knockout, distortion of space-time, analysis of certain lifeforms, clairvoyance to future, etc. Intelligence: Average. Has human intellect but shown to be easily controlled. Weaknesses: She is obsessed with Ragna and thus makes quick judgements on her opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phenomenon Intervention:' Is an ability that is called "The Power of the God". It can change its target's state from "exist" to "not exist" and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually "exists" or not, it is almost impossible to perform a Phenomenon Intervention. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. Phenomenon Intervention also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. *'Sword Summoner:' Nu summons a sword that flies straight forward. *'Infinite Drive:' An amp that lets her summon multiple swords at the same time. *'True Impreza:' Nu sends a projectile at the opponent upon hit it freezes them in place she then summons swords to attack them from above. *'Sickle Storm:' Nu sends a spinning scythe forward along the ground. *'Spike Chaser:' Nu charges up briefly, then sends a wave of swords traveling along the ground. *'Crescent Saber:' Nu swings a sword in an quarter-circle arc over her head. *'Act Parcer:' Nu teleport in the indicated direction, confusing the opponent. *'Gravity Seed:' Nu creates a portal on the ground. Opponents standing in the portal will be slowed down significantly, more if they are directly on it. Gravity effect disappears if Nu is hit while the portal is still active. *'Supra Rage:' Nu does a Flash Kick-esque attack. *'Act Parcer Zwei:' Nu teleports towards the opponent. **'Act Parcer Zwei: Blade:' Teleports towards the opponent and hits them low. **'Act Parcer Zwei: Cavalier:' Teleports towards the opponent and rams them. *'Phase Shift:' Mode change special that changes Nu between Dia Forma and Luna Forma. *'Legacy Edge:' Nu creates a portal a short distance in front of her, which fires a barrage of swords. *'Calamity Sword:' Nu spins in place and calls down a giant sword from above. *'Sword of Destruction:' Nu charges up briefly and then grabs the opponent. After a brief sequence, she pulls out a gigantic sword from a dimension, and stabs the opponent. Key: Calamity Trigger | Chronophantasma | Central Fiction Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Artificial Characters Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:BlazBlue Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Memory Users Category:Information Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Fate Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Air Users Category:Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Arc System Works Category:Playable Characters Category:Sadists Category:Data Users Category:Law Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Phenomena Intervention Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1